Bella's Oops
by I. W. Cullen
Summary: A fantasy about becoming a Cullen, because of a mistake by Bella. But a powerful vampire, who, like Bella is seemingly immune to newborn mania. Also some romance coming in future and a departure from the Cullen home..... Rated T for later.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: My first Fan fiction hope you like it? I have several chapters already finished, just figuring out how to post, plus I have ending draft done.**

Bella's Big Oops!

By I. W. Cullen (I wannabe get it?)

I don't own characters etc, set in the twighlight universe God Bless Stephenie Meyers

Hello, My Name is John Roberts. I am or rather was the luckiest man alive. I won the lottery last year. Biggest Jackpot ever! I managed with the help of my lawyer to keep my identity secret. I Quit my job and bought a motorhome, and as I was divorced and my children grown I decided to travel a little and follow my dream of doing nature photography. I have always been the outdoorsy type, as a little boy going to the local ponds with my friends and catching frogs and turtles to take home as pets. (Of course hiding them, my mom was not a slimy frog or turtle fan) So I found places to hide them where I would keep them for a while before letting them go again. All the way to becoming a US Marine and going into the special forces. I loved it, being outdoors in the field was the best time of my life, before I decided to get out to be a better (more home everynight) father to my sons.

My Laywer was working on establishing a trust fund for me, so I could make sure I did not get stupid and blow all the money like so many lottery winners are reported to do. I wanted to have money to live comfortably and also leave behind security for my 3 sons and their families. So I did not tell them yet that I was the lucky winner, I gave them some money saying it was from savings, and I was taking an early retirement, and cashed out a 401k plan. So they still didn't know, I was looking forward to the trust fund being set up so that it could buy them each a home and give them a monthly help check and pay for college for them and their children, childrens children etc. forever. I think there was enough money for that, if I could restrain myself and live on 10k a month..... Ok, so On to my story.

I was driving through the pacific northwest taking pictures and marveling at the natural beauty, I stopped just outside of Forks Washington to track some deer. So I put on my cammies and ghillie suit, and put on some deer scent to hide my human odor so I could get close for some great pictures. I had hiked quietly for about 3 hours and was way off the beaten path among a deer herd just ready when all of a sudden something faster than my eyes could follow came at me teeth bared, I reacted from instinct and training and threw my arm up and collapsed throwing whatever it was over me using it's weight against it like I was trained all those years ago, but not before it got a good bite of my arm, my arm was on FIRE!, it hurt so bad, I spun around expecting a mountain lion or wolf trying to get my pistol out when I saw a woman, she looked horrified, and very out of place. She was wearing a dress, and get this... heels out in the woods I noticed also she was georgeous! She was wiping blood off her mouth and chin, I asked "Are you ok, did it attack you too??" I looked around for the animal, when I realized it was her that flew at me, I instinctively backed up, the pain in my arm spreading, when she spoke " I am sooo sorry, I didn't smell you, I thought you were a deer, I thought the smell was just deerstartingtosmelllikegoodtome." The words started to come too fast for me to follow. When suddenly she was picking me up and running through the woods, and said "I will get you to Carlisle and Edward they can save you like they saved me after James Bit me!" I had no idea what she was saying but I was close to passing out we were moving through the forrest like a jet fighter, I have never gone this fast except inside of an airplane, I thought I was having a psychotic episode or something. We broke into a clearing in front of a house where a woman was waiting. "Oh, Alice, I bit him!" "Iwashuntingandsmelled thedeerandsomethingelsemoredeliciousthatsmelledlikedeerbutbetterandIatackedbutitwashimIalmostkilledhimalicehelpmewhereisedwardandcarlisle?" I got none of that she spoke so fast I couldn't understand. The other woman said, more slowly thankfully, I was getting a headache "I know bella, I saw it but was not in time to get to you to prevent it." "Edward and Carlisle will be here in a second" The one who bit me "Bella" took me inside and set me on a couch, I was in an incredible amount of pain, my whole left side was on fire starting up my neck and down my leg. Add to that I was reeling from the flight through the trees being carried by a teenage? girl?? I spoke. "What is going on?" "Where am I?" "My arm and side hurts, was I bitten by something? I think I am hallucinating" Just then 2 men walked into the house into the living room, the younger one walked over to Bella, who looked like she was going to go to pieces who asked him "Can we save him? like you saved me when James bit me?" the other one came over to where I was lying on the couch and said to her "We'll see" to me he said "I am Doctor Carlisle Cullen, where does it hurt?" I told him my whole left side felt like it was on fire and the pain was spreading it was pretty bad. He glanced over at the one by Bella "Edward" I suppose and something passed between them a look or something, and he turned to the one who bit me and said "Sorry Bella, the venom has spread too far, he will change now it is too late to stop now".

Bella collapsed to her knees looking like she had just lost someone very close to her. I instantly felt bad for her and tried to sit up as the pain gripped me and I felt it hit my chest when suddenly my heart sped up and I could feel the fire spread faster. I managed to choke out "What is going on Please?!?" Alice stepped forward, and said "It's ok" "he will be alright, a friend, and everything will be ok, honestly" To Which Carlisle turned to me and said "I am sorry, we are vampires. You have been bitten by one of us and the pain you feel is the venom coursing through your system changing you into one of us." "There is no way for us to stop this change, it is going to be very bad, very painful, but we will keep you safe as you go through the change, and help you afterwards, we truely and deeply are sorry".


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 What is going on?!?

I finally managed to get a grip on the pain, and forced myself to sit up. They all looked around clearly shocked. Alice's face glazed over and seconds later she snapped out of it and said "It's ok, he seems to have a high pain threashold, he is changing, but he is going to be very powerful when he is done changing."

I looked over at Bella who was sobbing but without a sound or tears, she looked up, in misery and said "I am sooooooo sorry! I had no idea you were there, I was out feeding and thought I was attacking deer, it was not until you managed to dodge me by throwing my weight over you that I had a split second to realize what you were" I was shocked, I could not imagine what she was telling me I said "Ok, so it was an accident?" "You did not mean to attack me, or feed on me like in the fairytales, but I was in the wrong place at the wrong time?" She said yes, but it was her fault, and she continued to offer apology after apology, until I stopped her "No, it's ok but what is going to happen to me? What will I become? Why is everyone looking at me like I have 3 heads?!?"

Carlisle spoke first "You are in a lot of pain, Correct?" I nodded. He began explaining "You have been bitten by a Vampire. Most vampires feed on human blood just like in the fairytales" "But we are different, we are vegans if you will. We only feed on animals, deer, bears, mountain lions, but not humans." "So usually when a human is attacked they are exsanguinated, drained of blood until their heart stops and they die. If they are not killed in the feeding process or are just bitten and the venom enters their system the venom spreads through the body transforming it into a vampire form, which is what happened to you, you are going to become an immortal like us." "We are so shocked by your apparent ability to speak and move, because this process is so painful that the victim is usually incapacitated by the pain and screaming and writhing in pain, it is unheard of for one to be rational and in control during the process."

Then 4 others came in Carlisle introduced them "This is my Wife Esme, my son Jasper, He is Alice's Husband gesturing to Alice, This is Roseilie and her Husband Emmett. You already Met Bella, this is her husband Edward."

Then Edward spoke "I am sorry Bella, I never should have let you hunt alone, it is too soon, it has only been 8 months, you are still too newborn, this is my fault" He pinched the bridge of his nose like he had a headache.

I said "Ok, Enough with the blame, I was camoflaged, and drowned myself in deer scent, like literally I reeked like deer, you can all smell it right?" "So it is as much my fault as anyone elses".

Suddenly something occured to me, hitting me like a ton of bricks, "What am I going to tell my family?" Alice stepped forward and explained to everyone what they had missed, and then spoke to me "You will have to leave your human life behind, there is too much danger to them from you as well as knowing of our existence" "If they found out, it would be death or being turned for them. There are rules for us to keep our existence secret. You will look too much differently after your transformation for them to ever see you again......"

I sat there in silence stunned and saddened by the realization of the truth in her words, realizing the implications, and understanding what she said, and why it made perfect sense, i didn't even think to question it, when inspration hit me. "Do you have a video camera I could use?" Alice shouted "YES! It is perfect it will work!" Everyone looked at her confused then Edward spoke up. "Yes, but we will have to set this up quickly!"

"Jasper, Emmett, get the hospital bed all set up in the spare bedroom." "Rose, Esme, get the medical supplies and curtains from the garage" Carlisle spoke up, "What is going on please?" As everyone darted off to their assignments.

Alice Explained my idea (Which I had not even told them about yet aside from asking if they had a video camera.) "He wanted to record a goodbye message for his family so they wouldn't just lose him but would have some closure, since he is able to communicate through the pain, it will work, and if we set up a dummy hospital room with the stuff we have left from Bella, it will make it more convincing".

I had not even thought of anything that involved, I just wanted to say goodbye. But now that she mentioned it I knew just what to say, it was going to be tough, but that would make it better I think, not easier, but better.

Faster than I realized it, Carlisle and Edward were picking me up and helping me out of my clothes into a hospital gown. I was changed before I realized there were ladies present, but they did not seem shocked, or uncomfortable so I guess I should act calm too. Edward suddenly smiled at something, as he looked around, he must have had the same thought. Now he is chuckling, I thought... Naaaahhhh.

I was carried upstairs gently by Edward and Carlisle so I did not hurt too much more, I was still on fire, but at least it was not getting worse, it was done spreading now that it had reached everywhere. Alice set up the Video camera and was sitting in a directors chair with her name on it, and was wearing a new outfit, with a shirt that said Director on the front. I grimaced a smile, I would laugh if it didn't hurt to breathe.

She turned on the camera and said "Quiet on the set" "Action!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Saying Goodbye.

I began speaking "Hi boys, I have some bad news, and some good news. I will start with the good news, it is really good, and hopefully helps you with the really bad news to follow... I won the lottery. Yes, I lied to you, I did not just get a settlement from a car accident and decide to retire, I traded that junk car in, it was not totaled like I told you. I was waiting till everything was set up and was going to surprise you then. No kidding, this is not a joke, and neither is what I have to tell you next." Tears came to my eyes, as a wave of pain wracked my body, and the emotion of the sad but required lie I had to tell my boys.

"I am dying. I was in the woods taking pictures and had a heart attack. I am so very lucky I was able to yell for help, when I was found by this family who were out hiking, the father is a doctor, so he was able to stabilize me and get me to the hospital. Here comes the really bad news, while running tests to figure out why a healthy 42 year old has a heart attack, they found the worst reason. I have cancer. It started out as lung cancer, but has metas-t-something or other which means it has spread, and is very advanced. My Kidneys and Liver have already shut down, and there is nothing they can do for me but make me comfortable. This family was kind enough to help me make this video and have promised to make sure you get it."

I proceeded to give them the lawyers name, and they were already listed on the trust so there would be nothing I would have to do to get them access, and I quickly explained my wishes, and asked them to take care of each other for me, and told them how very much I loved them, and how I hoped it was many many years till we were reunited in heaven, to which Edward grimaced, and Bella elbowed him. Finally I said "I have decided that instead of having you guys try to make it here, which is probably impossible, I only have a few hours left they tell me, I would rather aside from this video, you guys remember me the way I was, and celebrate my life by having a party for the family and any friends you want to invite, don't worry about me, the Cullen's will take care of dumping my ashes into the ocean for you.

Turns out they were in the market for a motor home, so I made them a deal on mine, and they will send the money to the lawyer, so you will see that money too, They will mail you my personal stuff, and donate my clothes to goodwill, you are bigger than me so you couldn't fit in it anyway. Well that is about it from me, please don't be sad, remember YOU'RE RICH!" Just then Alice shut off the camera and said "CUT! WRAP! PRINT!" Looking around I got the feeling that they were all on the verge of tears, even though the story was a lie, I was not really dying, I turned to Carlisle and said "Will you help me do what I said you were going to do, so it looks convincing?" To which he replied, "We would be happy to help you, especially since it is our fault this has happened".


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Knock it off already, Now What?

"I wish you would stop saying that, it makes me uncomfortable." "I do not like being treated like a victim. " Now Everyone was staring at me, making me feel even more like I did not understand something important. I asked "Ok, now what? Can you please start filling me in on what to expect? I mean, I get the pain part but there is so much I need to know." "Alice said something when I first was brought here, about me being a friend, and being very powerful?" "What was that all about for starters?"

Alice stepped forward, interrupting Carlisle who was about to speak. "When we get changed, some of us get special abilities, nobody knows exactly why, Carlisle thinks it is us taking something from our human lives." "I know for myself there was probably something to that, but I do not remember my human life, I was in a mental hospital as a human, and the shock therapy wiped out my memories, so I woke up like I am now, which is able to see the future". I was shocked, I had never imagined there were people like that, I thought it was all scams and ways to rip off gullible people. She continued "I can see when someone makes a decision what the outcome will be, it is not perfect, the future changes every time someone makes a choice, but the gift does come in handy"

Just then Edward stepped forward, As Alice looked at him. Edward began "I can read minds, that is I hear what people are thinking, as if they are speaking out loud, except Bella...." Well, that explained the odd behavior in the beginning I suspected that but dismissed the thought because it was crazy, like crazy even began to cover the weirdness that my life, death or whatever this was. I turned to Bella "Edward said except you?" She Apologized again and begun, "I was human less than a year ago, I met Edward at school." I had moved here from phoenix and when he first saw me he could not read my mind like everyone else in the lunch room, then in Biology class later that day he got a wiff of me, and I was nearly dinner". "But somehow he resisted and in trying to prove to himself that he was stronger than his desire to feed, we fell in love". She continued to explain when she saw my confusion "You see every once in a while we encounter a human whose blood smells better than the rest, I was this for Edward, and he ran away at first to avoid killing me, and in time, long story short he learned he wanted me in his life more than he wanted my blood". "He did not want to change me, you see we are reluctant to make someone into one of us because it is a permanent change, and there is debate on what happens to our souls etc, and there is a big price to pay for immortality, the thirst is constant, and for those of us with a conscience, resisting killing humans is difficult."

Alice stepped forward again "He probably never would have changed her if he hadn't had to". Bella continued "On our honeymoon, I got pregnant, and you will meet our daughter later, when it's safe, but I almost died during childbirth, and Edward had to change me to save my life." "I have a natural shield which blocks mental powers from affecting me, and now that I have changed, this shield is much stronger, I can shield others too" I half laughed grimacing with pain at that, and said "Now you can shield the rest of your family and keep secrets from Edward?" She laughed, and said "I never thought of it like that but now that you mention it...." HAH!" Laughed Alice "Bella we have too talk lets go for a LOOOONNNGGG Walk!" Edward pinched the bridge of his nose and said "I was afraid they would figure this out eventually now I am going to get paid back for all the surprises I ruined"

Carlisle stepped forward now to explain my fate "Since we are responsible for you now, you will stay with us after you change until we explain the rules, and you learn to fend for yourself". "Of course you can stay as a part of our family as long as you wish, as long as you follow our lifestyle, but even as strongly as we feel about not killing, we do not seek to impose our choices on you." "You will be free to make your own choices, but we cannot just abandon you, or turn you loose, there are rules as Alice mentioned, that is one." "And we will have to in the near future introduce you to the Volturi, they are the self appointed royal family of the Vampire nation". "They enforce the rules, someone has to, and it benefits us that they do it." "It leaves the rest of us free to live our existence without having to worry too much about discovery, which would make us all fugitives, or worse force a war with humans."

I sat there in silence soaking in all this new information and remembered what Alice had said about me being powerful. I asked "So what about me, Alice said I was going to be powerful?!?" Alice explained "You will have the ability to move objects with your mind, telekinesis, I think, that is what it looks like anyway".

**Authors Note: Please review if you are reading this?**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 My Power

I was shocked, and said aloud "I guess it wasn't a dream after all" Edward nodded knowingly, and everyone else looked interested waiting for me to continue. So I began my story "When I was a little boy I was laying in bed all tucked in when I remembered I had left my smiley bear on the floor, I did not want to get out of bed, because we only got tucked in by mom or dad once." "So I imagined smiley bear floating to me and after he was next to me, I felt a pop in my head and saw a bright flash and woke up the next morning with a bad headache, and thought it must have been a dream because I couldn't do it again." Maybe I really did it, and overloaded my human brain, but will as a vampire get the ability back?" Carlisle explained after a few thoughtful moments "That is because when we speak of the change, it is the venom going through your body repairing and transforming your body, you will be stronger, almost indestructible, and your senses will all be exponentially more acute, your mind will be able to recall the most finite details of everything you experience, once you are over your newborn mania, you will be amazed at the depth of your perceptions". "Perhaps your human brain was not able to handle the gift, but your vampire brain will be healed and able to withstand the power an ability like that can require channeling."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 The Call and the Fall

Sitting there digesting what Carlisle had said I almost sat in stunned silence and was startled when my phone on the table next to me went off. I was in so much pain now It hurt to move too much to move, but sitting still hurt more, it is hard to explain the level of pain I was in, I was in a constant state of despair over the pain, I was exhausted, and felt like I could pass out at any second but was in too much agony to get comfortable enough to sleep.

Even when I had my appendix out, there was a way I could lay to get comfortable enough to sleep, at least for a couple of hours, until it was time for the pain medication again. But I had heard Carlisle remark to Edward how it was too bad there was not any pain medication they could give me to relieve the pain I had to endure. But god bless Alice, she picked up my phone and answered it "Hello?"

I could hear my son Daniel on the other end like he was on speaker phone, how was that possible? "Hold on, he is right here let me see if he can talk" She then held the phone to my ear so I could answer "Hello, Daniel, it's Dad, What's up?" "Well" he began "Kevin and I are over at Doug's, and we decided to call you since none of us have heard from you for a couple of days, how is the road trip going?" I took a deep breath, I was a coward when it came to delivering bad news, but I have never lied to my kids about anything important when they asked me a direct question. I knew I had to lie to protect them, but at least I had to tell them about the video they were going to get.

I had hoped to avoid this, but if they called, I guess I was meant to deliver this message personally, at least over the phone. "Put me on speaker please" "Alright Dad, you sound funny, are you alright?" "Well, I was going to try to call you guys, but since you are all together it makes it easier, for me. Please let me get this all out. I shot a video to send to you explaining this all, in case I didn't get a chance to call you all. You should get that in a few days. I won the lottery.." Of course even though I asked them to let me get this all out, they could not help but hoot and holler and interrupt, which made it even harder for me to break the cover story and ruin their joy, I cleared my throat and they got quiet. "Boys, I have some terrible news, not about the money, you will get that info soon, but about me." They all asked what do I mean at the same time "I was off in the woods taking some pictures up here in Washington, and I had a heart attack". They were stunned into silence I could tell, which was a rare thing for them believe me. "I was lucky there was a family who heard my cry for help hiking not far away, the dad is a doctor, so he saved my life. However when I got to the hospital and they ran tests they found my Kidneys, and Liver were shutting down, and found I have terminal cancer."

They were shocked, Kevin said "NO! You are going to be OK right?" He as long as my other two boys knew by my tone, what I meant and that there was no hope. "I am going to be dead within a few hours tops probably boys, and as much as I want to see you one last time, I think it would be better if I could go out remembering your smiles instead of the looks on your faces I imagine now" I am too far away for you to make it in time, and all the legal stuff is taken care of, I am leaving you guys the money, I had it put into trust, so there will not even be an estate to deal with like I had to go through with Grandpa." I paused as the pain spiked sharply and Alice whispered, I needed to wrap it up because time was almost up for me. "Boys, the video will have the details, I am not alone, this kind family has stayed with me, and have promised to mail the video, and some other personal stuff, the lawyer should be contacting you soon, and I have asked to be cremated and have my ashes dumped in the ocean here by the Cullen family, and they said they would do it for me," I could feel my heart begin to pound out of my chest "I want you boys to throw a party for me, and don't be sad, I had a good, if not too short run. I am glad I am able to leave you set for life at least, so remember. As your lives are made easier by my winning the lottery, give me a little smile every time you spend a dime, I will be watching you from above, and smiling down at you." With that Alice grabbed the phone and said to my sons "He has nodded off, he might not wake up, sorry about this. My name is Alice Cullen, and we will take care of everything here for you, he is right, it is doubtful you could make it here in time" I heard my son Kevin ask how, last time he saw me I was so healthy looking, Alice ever the quick on her feet thinker maybe with help from her vision of the future and knowing what would be the best way "The doctors said that is probably why he has survived as long as he did as sick with cancer as he is, he was very healthy, and just kept going until organs started failing, the strain was too much for his heart, and it finally gave out, but my father stabilized him long enough for us to get him to the hospital, where the doctors found out what was wrong with him."

They said their goodbyes to Alice, and as soon as she turned off my cell the pain peaked and my heart was beating so hard and fast I cried out, well, more of a scream actually. I could not believe I was not actually burning, the fire felt so real. It felt like I was being burned as I was being slowly fed into one of those tree branch shredders. The pain was still growing worse in my chest but either it was so bad there that I could not feel it in my arms and legs or it was actually retreating into my chest. After minutes or hours or days passed my heart gave a couple of hard thuds and stuttered and quit. I could feel nothing but stillness all around me, the pain was gone, but there was something more....


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 I Can Feel It, Everything, Absolutely Everything

As I lay there with my eyes still shut against the pain which had by now gone completely I felt a very strange sensation. I could feel everything in the room around me as if I had my hands on it. Everything, all at once, I opened my eyes. Jasper and Emmett were in front, but Alice slowly pushed through them, smiling. "Relax, John, you are kinda smushing us."

I took my first deep breath, I had not realized I was not breathing until now, and did as she said and relaxed. Emmett almost fell forward and they all shifted uncomfortably. I looked at Alice and asked "What was that, is that me?" Alice laughed it sounded like the chimes in a church bell tower such a musical laugh. I liked Alice, she was so very kind, and more than anyone really put me at ease. I think if it wasn't for her I would have lost my mind, dealing with all this. Alice explained after looking thoughtful for a moment, her eyes doing her thousand mile stare thing again "That is your power, you can feel matter and energy around you and control it with a thought." "As you first realized it you reached out with your power and felt your surroundings by instinct, but in doing that you held your surroundings in place, it was like trying to walk through water for us we were fighting against your hold in order to move." "In time and with practice you will gain better control over your gift and be able to exert much finer control and much stronger control." "Now if you had been trying to hold us, we would not have been able to move at all, you could have crushed us if you wanted to, so please be careful, I do not want to get crushed inside this dress, I just bought it, it will be part of Versace's new fall line!'

Now it was my turn, "Sorry?" "I did not mean to hurt you, this is almost too much" Carlisle spoke up from in back "That is quite alright, how do you feel?" I thought for a minute, every time I took a breath It hurt a little, like I was breathing teargas. "It hurts when I breathe, I can smell or taste something, it is making me hungry, but it doesn't smell like cooking, it smells more coppery, is that blood?" Carlisle stole a glance at Edward who shrugged I knew what that was "Ok, what did he ask you Edward? Edward smiled, and let go of Bella and stepped forward "Carlisle asked if you were about to go off." I looked puzzled, he continued "As a newborn, you are expected to be ruled by your thirst, that is normal. We will help you feed on wildlife, and avoid humans if you wish to remain here. For the time being you will have to be satisfied with that, until we see you are in control, if we made you and just let you go to wreak havoc on the human population the Volturi we mentioned earlier would have the excuse they are looking for to come and break up our family"

I thought for a second, which now seemed like a really really long time now and said "OK, I do not want to cause you all any trouble, I will follow your lead, and do as I am told." "You have been very nice to me, and as weird as this situation is, I still haven't accepted it yet. I do see that you are not the evil monsters of fairy tales and Bram Stoker story fame, so I trust you to show me the way." then I added "At least the pain is gone!"

Everyone laughed at that comment.

Bella came forward putting her hand on my arm, and looked me in the eye, and said "I wish I hadn't bitten you, but you seem to be adapting even better than I did. I will give you what ever help I can, don't be afraid to ask, please". Jasper spoke up next "Bella, I don't think anyone adapted better than you ever, or ever will, you were a freak!" Edward gave Jasper a playful shove toward Emmett, who grabbed him in a headlock and rapped him on the top of the head playfully.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 New Rules And Hunting For The First Time

Carlisle interrupted the playful roughhousing interjecting a serious damper on the mood. "Well, we dodged a bullet here. Bella is not to hunt alone anymore, at least for the time being, we have to get serious about teaching her to use her senses better so she is not faced with this situation again, and we need to work with John to make sure he is able to take care of himself, and learns to control and use his powers". Rosalie who until now had been sitting quietly in the corner said something I did not understand "Not to mention the dogs! Who knows what their reaction will be?" Bella looked alarmed and said "This was my fault, I will speak to Jacob and Sam. I am sorry if we are forced to run because of this" I turned to Bella and waved "Uh, hello! New guy, care to explain?" She said The local Indian tribe has a pack, well two packs technically, of werewolves who are their guardians." We have a treaty which allows us to remain here but I broke it when I bit you". she continued "Strong and as fast as we are there are enough of them to wipe us out or at least decimate our family if they want to" Alice playfully cleared her throat "Well actually not anymore, while I cannot see them and their reaction to this" She turned to me and whispered "They are a blind spot for my gift" Then to the group "John is easily able to hold them in place until we are on another continent, it would be unfortunate to lose the trust we have built over the last couple of years, but we would not be in any danger"

Carlisle said, "Well it's decided then we will speak to Jacob when he brings Reneseme home tonight from LaPush but let's not take any chances, everyone goes with John on his first hunt, and we will work in shifts to make sure his thirst is kept in check."

I followed them down the stairs while Bella explained, we were going to go for a run, and when Edward said it was safe we would stop and teach me to use my new senses to hunt. I should try to keep up but if I was faster than everyone, I should not try to out run the group, it was too dangerous if I did. I laughed quietly to be joined by Edward and Alice when I remembered being carried by Bella frozen in terror by the blurring flight through the trees. I could not imagine I was going to be able to run anywhere near THAT fast! Edward said "Yes, you will be able to run that fast, we are only walking this slow now in case Bella's human father happens to drive up so he will not see us moving at impossible speed." "Bella's father is a part of her life, still, this was a once in a million chance that was forced upon us by Jacob Black" "It is a long story, but suffice it to say it is a danger we would not have chosen to put her father in. He is too close to knowing the truth about us, which as we explained earlier is a death sentence. If he decided to get curious, instead of wanting to remain in the dark, and figured it out and the Volturi found out? He would be killed or worse."

We had gotten to the edge of the river when Bella turned to me and said JUMP!" as she jumped right across a fifty some foot river. I did a double take, I was about to ask if I was hallucinating, when one by one or hand in hand in Rosalie and Emmett's case they jumped across so I bent my knees and JUMPED! as hard as I could. Needless to say I was going to have to practice this jumping thing, I went sailing over the nearest line of trees crashing some 200 feet into the forest, taking out a couple of smaller trees and countless branches. I heard Emmett's loud throaty guffaw, and the rest of their chuckles. They were all with me a split second later, at least I managed to land on my feet, so I was not wiping mud off my butt.

Edward said "Follow me" as he took off into the underbrush, I ducked and ran after him. It was the strangest sensation, I was running as fast as Bella did when she carried me right on Edwards Heels, surrounded by the rest of them. It was effortless, I was not even breathing, let alone breathing heavy. Edward looked back and said "Good Idea, don't breathe, you don't need to and it will be easier for you if you refrain for now". So I continued running the we were running so fast the trees were a blur, but oddly I saw every detail as we rushed past them. Edward came to an instant halt after about 10 minutes of this and everyone gathered around. Carlisle took a deep breath through his nose and everyone joined him except me, I was still holding my breath at Edwards suggestion, since nobody told me to do anything I was going to follow their lead and play it safe and follow instructions. Carlisle looked at Edward and Jasper "Smells like a safe spot agreed?" Alice said "Yes this will be perfect!"

Edward turned to me and said "Inhale through your nose and tell me what you smell" I drew a deep breath through my nose and smelled, so much, but oddly I was able to separate the smells almost effortlessly, I did not have to focus like I did when I was human, it was much more effortless I could smell the pine, the decaying vegetation, the moss, the mmmmmmm, what is that, smells like a sweaty animal, a little rank and gamy but it is making my mouth water, so knowing this is what I was supposed to smell, I told Edward "I can smell an animal" and pointed north "That way" Then reaching out with my gift, through the forest like I was running with it I grabbed the source of the smell, and pulled the 5 deer and the mountain lion about to pounce back through the trees to us and held them.

While everyone's eyes went wide with surprise, even Edwards since I acted so quickly, little Alice jumped up and down and clapped! "Nice, I have dibs on hunting with John from now on!" I laughed, and Jasper who had been pretty much quiet from our introduction till now looked thoughtful and said "This is an interesting way of hunting, but those deer and the lion were almost 3 miles away, we have human neighbors almost that close" Carlisle said, "We will have to be watchful then, John, since you have not jumped on these animals yet, I am going to deduce that the control you showed during the change, means you can also control your hunger." "We all expected you to take off running to the deer, but veer off when you caught the lions weaker scent and attack her instead". Bella laughed, "Maybe In infected him with my brand of defective newborn disease?" Carlisle appeared thoughtful and after a few moments said "That is actually not as crazy an idea as you imagine" Edward said, "Yes, it makes sense, I wonder if we could test for that somehow?" Carlisle cut him off and explained what Edward had seen in his thoughts "Our venom is just a little different, we all change it just a little, which is why even though I turned Edward, Esme, Rose, and Emmett, if they bit me it would leave a scar instead of healing because their venom has changed it is not just a copy of mine anymore"

This all went over my head, but I listened attentively and was about to ask how to feed when Bella spoke first "Well, you caught this all yourself so it is yours, but FYI my baby LOVES mountain lion......" I said fine, he can have it when I let it go, but what do I do? How do I feed?" Emmett said "Well, I prefer bears, I like to wrestle with them a little, but deer are no fun, they don't have much fight, they just try to run away" Edward said "Well it is all instinct, but turn the mountain lion loose, and I will show you how CIVILIZED hunters do it" Holding the deer still I moved the lion through the air to in front of Edward and let him go.

Edward was on him but held the lion still using his arms to quickly, and gracefully drain and kill the lion. It was almost humane the way he fed without making the animal suffer too much. I was impressed. I said "OK, my turn" I moved the biggest deer to me and using my gift to hold him still I smelled the spot in his neck where the blood was the strongest, and using my teeth sliced into his neck and was rewarded with a quick gush of blood which I greedily and quickly drank. I asked "who's next?" Carlisle said "We have all just recently fed, Edward was delayed because of his concern for Bella, but the Lion was enough for him for now, Bella went with Alice and Rose after she brought you back, so the other Deer are for you, help yourself, you did just fine." I felt a little like a sideshow freak, being the center of attention but I WAS thirsty, the deer only awakened my thirst and hunger instead of quenching it, so I drained the last two as I did the first.

I was full, I still felt some thirst, but it was manageable. I turned to Carlisle and told him this, and he said "OK family, time to head for home."

We ran back the way we came Emmett was joking about my odd feeding style, and how Alice was welcome to it as far as hunting with me. He kept up a steady monologue all the way home, and when we got to the river as he jumped in front of me, I couldn't help myself I reached out with my gift, and stopped his flight over the storm flooded river held him still above it, and just let him drop with a huge splash as I hurled my self over to the other bank this time judging much better. Emmett came out, I expected him to be a little miffed, but he laughed, and said that was the funniest thing he had ever seen, the rest of the family gathered around him and joined him in laughter Emmett shook violently to shake the water off onto us, like a dog does after a bath, but I caught it before any of the rest of us got wet and threw it back into the river.

Rose, Esme, Bella and Alice looked at me and mouthed the words thank-you!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 A History Lesson

Carlisle motioned for us to all gather around and He began telling the history of his family and everyone took turns telling their story. We stood like that for hours me learning the rules and the family history and how everyone came to be a "vegetarian" as well as learning the very important rules. Well one rule really but it was helpful to learn the ways the rule could be broken, especially how easy it was to turn a human. I asked a couple of questions when I was curious of did not understand what was being explained. One of my questions was the animals, if they were ever turned. Carlisle laughed at that. He told everyone the story of Aro who had a mastiff that he was attached to and at the end of it's life wanted to turn it. But he learned through that story that it is impossible as the venom reacts differently with animals. It stops their heart too soon for the change to take place even in lower primates who are more like us than different it just does not work. They know that because Aro had the possibility investigated thoroughly.

My only concept of time passing was the sun setting behind the trees. I was surprised how comfortable it was to just stand there still as a statue and listen to the story, I did not feel even the least bit fatigued.

Finally Esme finished her story, and Carlisle said we would head inside now. Alice said "Last one to the couch is a Mike Newton!"


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 Reneseme and her Puppy

We came inside and the house wasn't empty, I was surrounded, and Alice said "He is going to be fine, he knew they were here before we did".

I followed my new family into the family room and saw a little girl with a great big guy. Who looked at me and said "Oh, great another Bloodsucker"! I was shocked at his apparent rudeness. Bella said "introductions first then we need to really talk Jacob." She turned to me and held her hand out to the little girl who ran past her and jumped into my arms, which caused everyone to gasp! I held still looking around then back at the little girl I had caught who placed her hand to my face and I flashed on a bunch of pictures, it was like watching a movie, I immediately knew it was her showing me this and paid close attention to figure out what she meant by what she was showing me. She apologized for Jacob's rudeness by showing me how he cared for her and her family deep down, and had shown what type of person he was by standing by her family against his pack because it was the right thing to do. I hoped it was not going to happen again though. After a few minutes, she removed her hand from my face and smiled I smiled back and said that was interesting, you are a special little angel aren't you?" I noticed everyone looked ready to pounce, I assume in response to my closeness to this special little girl, when Edward spoke easing tensions "He is fine, he didn't even notice her heartbeat and smell" I sniffed and said "Oh, she smells beautiful, like us kinda, but something that burns a little. No worries, I can feel you all tense, I did not mean to freeze you all, I guess I just reacted when she jumped into my arms and felt you coming towards me"

I handed her to Bella who was now reaching for her after giving her a kiss on the forehead and she said "This is mine and Edwards daughter Reneseme, and that is Jacob who as you can smell, although you do not know what it is yet, a werewolf of sorts, this is John Roberts"

Jacob spoke next "OK, what is going on?"


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 The Cat is out of the Bag!

Bella said "Jake, please sit down" Rose took Reneseme upstairs to her room. After Jacob was seated and everyone but me, Alice, Jasper, Carlisle, and Edward left the room, Bella told Jacob what happened.

The 5 of them filled in little details as Bella told the tale, and she finished and Jacob was just sitting there with his head in his hands.

After a few minutes Jacob lifted his head and spoke "This comes at a really bad time Bells." "Sam has really been coming around with the whole Cullens not evil thing. Even alowing Nessie who is only half vampire to come onto the reservation was a major step in the right direction. Now, it is like their worst fears have come true."

Bella looked like she was going to cry "Jacob, you have to believe me it was an accident!" Before Jacob could answer I spoke "Hello Jacob, I have only been told the basics of your history, and I understand your fear of what we are." "Of course I have only been a vampire a day, so I am still learning but from what they have all told me but from what I have heard this was just an accident and they really are not the monsters of your legends."

Jacob answered "I know, but that is the problem these stories are so a part of our culture, the stories are told to us from childhood. It is not easy to let this prejudice go for the rest of my people" He paused "Shoot, I am still a little unsure about Blondie upstairs myself!' We all heard Rose exclaim "Hey, you stupid dog WATCH IT!" We all laughed because she could not see the smile Jacob had on his face when he made his remark.

Finally Jacob said "Well, I have to go talk to Sam right away." "However, as Alpha of tribe I will promise whatever we decide we will not attack. You might have to leave the state, but I will not let the packs attack you. We both have too much to lose, and I think we owe you that much for the last couple of years you have shown us respect by honoring our treaty even when we were weaker than you and without a pack to protect us."

Carlisle rose, and thanked Jacob, and almost as fast as one of us he was out the door running towards the reservation.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 It's OK, Really!

As we sat there, listening to Nessie's even breathing upstairs I asked "So what do we do now that we don't need to sleep?" Everyone shifted uncomfortably and I looked from face to face and felt their unease, when it hit me. Everyone was a couple except me, I was alone in this life. Now with the change I did not have my family or the friends I had. I was alone. That realization hit me hard. I knew I would adapt, but everyone had their mates, and I had no idea what kind of purpose my life would have.

As I looked around I could not help but notice Bella's grief. She looked always on the verge of tears, and when Jasper would look her way he would shift uncomfortably obviously sharing her remorse due to his gift. After a few uncomfortable moments Alice looked at me and nodded and said "Go Ahead!"

I took a deep breath, more out of habit from being human, looked directly at Bella and said "Bella, I can see how unhappy you are about what happened" "I cannot honestly say if I had been given a choice I would not have chosen this for myself". You are beating yourself up over something that was an accident." "I know you did not mean to do this, but I do not feel you really took anything from me. I see this change as a positive, I look at everything I have gained, not the least of which is this really cool ability to move things with my mind. I have been a star-wars fan since I was a little boy, so this is like being a jedi master to me!" Everyone chuckled at that revelation and I continued "Sure there is a downside, I was removed from my kids lives, but I can kinda look out for them from afar now long after I would have been dead as a human, and I will live to see my grand children, and great grand children etc, which I never would have as a human. That is another thing, I feel like myself so I don't consider what you did to me losing my humanity, I may not be human anymore, but I remember all to well my values and what is right and wrong, and I am grateful for that and how you have all taken me under your wings to teach me and give me the opportunity. I know now, it would have been a lot easier for you to have killed me before the change rather than have to take me on as a responsibility. "

"You can all go your own way tonight, I will sit here and think and I am sure I will have some more questions in the morning."

Everyone slowly got up and went their different directions Bella finally being tugged out the front door by Edward.

I sat there thinking about my future, and what I wanted for my life. I realized how hard it was to wrap my head around immortality. I was going to live for a long time (hopefully) and had to have some purpose to it or I would lose my sanity. I could not imagine just existing, feeding, talking, and being the odd man out here. I had to find something else to give my existence purpose. This had to have happened for a purpose. Finally as the sun was beginning to peek over the mountains I made my mind up about a few things.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 Questions and Decisions.

As they had left last night they all came together in the living room in the morning, the only difference was Nessie, came downstairs rubbing her eyes, walked up to Bella and touched her face. Bella said "You are a big girl now, you can go fix yourself a bowl of cereal sweetheart" To Nessie's huge smile Rose jumped up "I will help you!" Bella shook her head and remarked how Rose spoiled Nessie, but she could not bear to do anything to stop it because it made Rose so happy to do it.

After a few seconds everyone was looking at me expectantly. So I turned to Carlisle and asked "OK, firstly, you are all coupled up. How does that work? Everyone but Alice and Jasper made or picked their own mate, do I have to find someone and turn them, or what happens? I have been without a steady girlfriend for a while as a human and I was ready to begin seriously looking when this happened, so I am ready" Carlisle appeared thoughtful for a moment, then answered "For us it is not very different. You meet someone and hit it off or not. However it is much more powerful for us. Maybe because we live forever potentially the bond needs to be stronger but when we mate it is altogether different than humans our bond is much more powerful as our emotions are much stronger." Jasper remarked "Don't I know it" To a round of laughter.

"There are many single Vampires, we are kind of the exception to the rule when it comes to mating, Most of us are like Jasper and Alice, they meet and fall in love. But it usually happens a lot quicker with us, we make our minds up faster f we are compatible or not. "

Carlisle continued "If you are interested in finding a mate you will find one, believe me there are many female vampires out there looking for a mate, especially one as powerful as you are who can protect them. You see there are some of our kind who prey on the weaker among us. This is a large coven, only the Volturi are larger. Most covens are only 2-3 vampires. So you would be quite a catch for a female Vampire. Add to that you are a decent and kind hearted person." I looked at him quizzically and he explained "Last night while you were sitting her meditating on your future, myself, Jasper and Emmett went to your motor home and brought it back here. We went through it and found the receipts for the money you donated to all those charities both before and after you won the lottery. I hope you are not angry, but we wanted to know what kind of person you were so we knew what we had to deal with. So far you have not given us any indication you were anything but a decent person, but we had to make sure."

I smiled at that, and said "Well I should not be surprised you checked me out. I guess it makes sense, I am not mad or anything, it does not matter. I did not make those donations to make myself look good, which is why they were all made anonymously."

After a brief pause I made up my mind to tell them now what I had been thinking. "I have decided that I want to leave to explore a little." I have already fallen in love with all of you but don't feel like this is the place for me right now. You are all couples, even your daughter nessie has a special someone of sorts Bella." Jasper said "We can't let you go off on your own, you still have so much to learn about control." I said "I agree, which is why, I have decided we need to travel to Italy to meet the Volturi, and Since I have a powerful gift, see if I can join them for a time."

Everyone gasped


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 Travel Plans, and Tribal Drama

**Authors note: Here begins the first of 2 endings. I outlined this story in my head and saw 2 potential endings one where I go this way and one where I stay in forks. The alternate ending will be posted as another story eventually but since I have more of this ending written, I will post it first. :) **

The next 2 days were full of running around, and making plans. The Packs at LaPush were arguing about what to do. Some of the wolves wanted to slaughter us and some of them wanted to forgive and forget. It did not help our case any that I wanted to go join the "Evil Vampires" as they thought of the human blood drinking Volturi. Some of the wolves blamed the Cullen's for creating another killer, even though it was my hope to remain a vegetarian for the time being. Carlisle was able to while he was there, so I hoped I would be able to also. I did not have a moral objection to it so much, I was kind of undecided, as I figured natural order and what-not. Humans myself included when I was one, feel like we are top of the food chain and have every right to slaughter animals, and consume them, I do not see how it is much different for us to consume human blood.

Now don't get me wrong, I still felt that it was out of line to be cruel, and play with humans like some of the stories I have heard, but I did not think it was necessarily wrong to feed on human blood. I wanted to feed on animals mainly because it felt weird to feed on something I once was, kinda like cannibalism. I know I am not human all to well, but I can't help but identify with them because it was such a short time ago. In between making travel plans and Carlisle rearranging shifts at the hospital, and transferring patients to other doctors everyone was filling me in on what to expect.

Bella and Edward were telling me about the various vampires in the Volturi coven. Felix, who Bella thought was the nicest one, Demetri who was the tracker, and during their almost battle was the primary target so Alice and Jasper could remain free and Nessie and Jacob could escape. Alec who's gift Bella stopped in it's tracks, and Jane whom Bella described as having the face of an angel, but who was vindictive, and used her power to hurt people all too easily and it would be a bad idea to provoke her.

Carlisle told me all about Aro, Caius, and Marcus. And how it was really Aro who was in charge. It would mainly be Aro I had to convince to let me join, that Marcus would pretty much accept whatever Aro said, and Caius would see my gift as a tool to increase their dominance, so it was unlikely he would be against my joining them. The main concern was if the Volturi felt somehow that I was a threat to them, then I could expect to be attacked without warning.

I had not considered that, I was impressed with Carlisle's willingness to share with me the unvarnished truth. For a minute I thought he said that to keep me here, to scare me off as it were, but I quickly dismissed that thought. I knew already that Carlisle was not like that.

I asked him if I could ask for concessions from the Volturi or if such a move would anger them and cause them to destroy me. Carlisle said that if they did not attack me as soon as they found out what I was that they would not be offended by anything I asked, unless I asked them to bow down and worship me or something insulting to their position.

I laughed, because in my human life I would have seen myself doing something smart-a$$ like that. However, now that the stakes were raised, I was going to be a lot more careful about being disrespectful to powerful vampires.

Finally everyone's preparations were complete Carlisle handed me American Express Black card with the name John Robert Cullen on it. I asked him "What is this?" He told me it was their account, and since I was cut off from my money, except for the little bit of cash I had in the motor home, they would fund me, a kind of helping me get started in my new life gift. He told me the card was unlimited, and not to look at it as charity, that they had amassed an enormous fortune and I would be hard pressed to spend enough to put a dent in their accounts.

I was stunned, I did not even consider the money thing. As smart as I thought I was I guess I had a lot more to learn. That got me thinking, but I would have to save my questions for another time.

Alice danced into the room and handed me a suitcase, I looked at her quizzically and she explained "I picked up some outfits for you, a suit for our meeting with the Volturi and some casual clothes for later. We are going to be close to Milan, YOU HAVE TO LET ME TAKE YOU ON A PROPER SHOPPING TRIP!" Bella walked in then looked at me sympathetically and said "Alice is our little psycho shopping pixie, we all are at her mercy when it comes to clothes. In addition to guiding our investments with her pre cognizance she also dresses us all. You may as well resign yourself to your fate." I smiled at Alice, "I don't mind, I could use a wardrobe. Most of my old clothes wouldn't fit me properly now anyway. I lost a few inches in the waist and am a lot more toned than I was before the change. And am I taller too?" Carlisle explained "Yes you grew an inch or two with the change. During your human life there were environmental factors that caused your body to grow or not grow like exposure to smoking or chemicals, that the venom corrected. Also, your body no longer needs to store energy, so you have absolutely no body fat."

Edward came in "OK, the limo is here." Carlisle explained that they normally flew on commercial airlines, but given the risk of me being a newborn, they chartered a private jet a gulf stream something or other.

I was secretly, (well secretly except for Edward, and maybe Jasper) excited I had never flown on such a luxury plane before. And as it turned out the plane we chartered was John Travolta's. Carlisle explained "We will all help you but we wanted to be prepared. In case you lose control and kill the pilot we got one that nobody would care about if he got killed"

**Authors note: I have nothing against John Travolta, but that just jumped into my head and I couldn't help myself..... Also, my heart goes out to him and his family on the loss of his son, losing a child is awful. Now back to my grammer and sentence structure deprived story..... **

The driver was told to stay in the front with the privacy wall up, and I was told not to breathe. A strange and unsettling thing to not breathe. Not because I need the oxygen but because It is like walking with your eyes closed. Hard to explain, I was still seeing many things through the filter of my human experiences. I was going to have to learn a new language to explain things to myself. Everything human was just so meek and bland. I could see and feel so much more as a vampire that I was frequently caught just staring at something trivial. I was finding focus hard to do. Everything I was seeing, it was like I was seeing for the first time, even familiar things looked differently. I was led to the car flanked by Jasper and Emmett. Even though I was bigger than Jasper, I knew his history, and were it not for my gift I knew I could not take him. Not that I would ever have a reason to, this family in the short time I have known them have done for me like they were my own family.

The limo ride was uneventful and we arrived at the airport without incident. The plane was on the tarmac and there was a vampire waiting next to the plane, who was not expected. I knew this because I felt everyone tense, and saw Carlisle shoot his look at Edward who said "They heard, they have our house bugged through the phone lines which I will fix when we get back" Then he looked at me and explained "That is Felix, the Volturi sent him."

We got out of the lime as it pulled to a stop and Carlisle walked ahead and greeted our unexpected guest.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 Plane Ride and Arrival in Voltura

Carlisle walked toward Felix who held up his hands in surrender as a show of his peaceful intentions while we waited by the limo. Felix greeted Carlisle warmly, "Hello, Carlisle! I apologize for the surprise after our last encounter, Aro regretted leaving us on such terms, so he decided to come up with a way to win back your favor." Edward quietly, but of course Felix could hear him as we all could said "Well, you didn't have to tap our phones and bug the house to do it...." Felix laughed and motioned for us to all come over to him and Carlisle, and Carlisle nodded so I followed my new family over to the airplane. It was beautiful, I could see through the windows, and it was all furnished with mahoga..... Oh, easily distracted right?

Felix greeted everyone by name and looked at me and said "So you are the new one, that is thinking of joining us in Voltura?"

I said "well, I was but I have to admit I am a little put out by the lack of trust that bugging someones house demonstrates." "I know we live outside human law for the most part, but that still seems very wrong to me." Felix shrugged, and said that was not his decision but we kinda all had that lack of privacy thing with the gifted ones like Edward, Alice, and Aro around, who can know your every thought, and action if they are around. I thought about that and apologized, "I did not mean to criticize your ways, it is all new to me, I was just remarking on my first thought."

Felix smiled "I like you already, we have too many of our kind who are two faced! I like that you just speak your mind, but you might want to be a little careful around Caius with that...." Bella spoke up "yeah, we gave him the 50 cent descriptions of the 3 amigos."

The Pilot came to the cabin door and said "All your luggage is aboard, you may board any time you are ready, is this is or are we waiting for anyone else?" Carlisle said this is it, and we boarded the plane while the pilot counted us and wrote the number down. I took a seat at a table facing Alice and Jasper, and Bella and Edward sat across the aisle from us Felix sat next to me, Carlisle and Esme headed to the back of the plane. And Renesesme sat up front and stared out a window, I think she was as excited as me to be in such a fancy plane, I suspected Bella was too, but she hid it well. Bella explained earlier, she would have left Renesesme with Jacob, but she was unsure of our standing with the packs, so she felt safer with her here, even with where we were going.

The takeoff was so smooth, I was don't think I would have felt it without my improved vampire senses.

I turned to Felix and began to ask him about his history. He gave me a brief rundown of his history, and how he came to be one of the Volturi. He was very interested in my power, he explained his only power was because of his size he was very strong, plus he was a very good fighter, he was fearless, and never hesitated in a fight. So for the rest of the flight I explained how my power worked, and used the time to flex it a little.

I made Nessie weightless, and she giggled, then I made her fly like super girl back and forth in the cabin and everyone was having a good time seeing her enjoy herself so much. Physically she looked like a 7-8 year old but she was really still a baby. She was unabashed about being happy and having fun, she complained about missing her doggy, but otherwise she was enjoying herself. Finally when she passed out exhausted, Felix asked me more about my gift, I reached out and felt for the ground, at twenty thousand feet this was the farthest I had ever tried to reach, and I could feel the ground as it rushed by at incredible speed, but found that if I focused too hard the plane would shake like turbulence, so I quickly knocked that off. The pilot apologized for the turbulence, and everyone looked at me, I whispered "sorry!" Bella laughed, and said it was nice not being the new kid on the block learning her powers anymore. Lost in conversation the flight seemed to be really quick. Felix explained that ground transportation would be waiting for us, and Bella told the story of how the last and only time she was in Voltura how Alice swiped a yellow 911 and Bella got a white knuckle ride through the Italian countryside.

As the plane taxied Felix told us we would be taken to the castle, and would be taken in to the great hall right away, Aro was very excited to see them again, and under much happier circumstances this time. I was a little suspicious given what Alice and Edward had told me about their past dealings with the Volturi, Aro coveted what Carlisle had, and I think he was eager to add to his power by getting me. I was just hoping he would be satisfied with that. I would feel awful if somehow he forced Edward, Bella, and Alice to join him against their will. Even though I was looking to join up with the Volturi, it was not out of a desire to gain power, and prestige but to be somewhere I would be safe, well not safe for me so much as safe for not running wild and killing humans.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 Arrival in Voltura

**A/N Long Chapter, trying not to make this too long, but I put a lot of thought into this story, so it is tough to edit it down to make it shorter, I have a few more chapters written so just editing and will post them probably tomorrow night. Reviews please? Sorry about the formating, I am still learning how to work the fanfiction site. Thanks for reading!**

We arrived at a private terminal and were met by a limo as promised, and our bags were quickly loaded, well quick for humans, but we were in a far too public place to load our own bags. We were also not in the greatest hurry to get to the castle. I was nervous, I did not have any idea what to expect, and I guess I feared rejection on some level. I know I had a place with the Cullens, well I guess I had better get used to calling them my family now, I have identification and documents saying my name is John Robert Cullen now, so I guess that makes me Carlisle's Older Brother? Uncle, cousin, or something. I suppose I need to speak with him about what the cover story is. They change it around every city they go to, sometimes the kids are Hales, Cullen's, or whatevers from what they were telling me. Depending on how long they are going to stay.

Since the limo ride was going to be a while, and Alice and Bella kept smiling at each other remembering their frantic race through the countryside to save Edward. We were even passed by a Yellow 911 once and Bella did a very comical double take at Alice which everyone roared laughing about. Felix looked puzzled, and had to be let in on the joke.

As we approached the city, we veered off onto a side road which took us around to a warehouse. As we approached it the big door opened and we drove through barely slowing, and went down a ramp into a dark tunnel. I knew now our driver was not human, we were driving way to fast in such a small tunnel, only a vampire would have the control and reflexes to follow the turns like he was.

We came to a stop in what looked like a sewer tunnel but there was a steel hatch that looked like a section of wall that slid open to a very posh underground lobby. There was a receptionist at the desk who I realized too late was human. I held my breath, but too late I had gotten a good whiff, but I was able to look away and Jasper sent a wave of calm at me which helped tremendously. Carlisle saw me flinch and scolded Felix for not warning them, he shrugged and said "We have to know if he can control himself, we have a few familiars walking around here constantly." Bella asked where is the woman who was here when I was here last?"

Felix told her "She let us down one to many times" and added rather darkly "And we had to terminate her employment" If I thought I it possible I would have sworn Bella turned even more pale at that comment.

We were led down the hall to a large room which Felix announced was the great hall. What I realized was the guard began filing in very precise and military like. This reminded me of ceremonies from my time in the Marine Corps. Everyone was dressed similarly in long black cloaks and Lastly Carlisle pointed out to me Aro, Marcus, and Caius walked in with the same military precision as their guard. I had to admire their professionalism. They may have appointed themselves rulers of the vampire nation, but they did appear to be serious about their roles. I was beginning to feel a desire to belong to them, and I knew it was genuine because Bella told me before hand about their various gifts, and how one of them had the ability to make someone want to belong, but that she would shield everyone so I would know what I was feeling was genuine.

Aro spoke breaking the silence "Friend Cullens! How WONDERFUL you have come for a visit!" "After our all too recent unpleasantness it is nice to come together as friends once more!" Carlisle replied "It was never our intention to be less than friends Aro, but rather let's leave the past in the past" Aro beamed broadly "Well spoken Carlisle! You are ever the diplomat" "Now rather than assume we know everything please explain the reason for your very welcome visit"

Carlisle Told the story of how I was turned, and how Alice foresaw my power, and that I would be a friend to them so they allowed me to complete the change. He said he would let me explain my power myself, but while he was speaking In noticed a female in the off to the side. She was angelic, I was unabashedly staring at her admiring her beauty when suddenly I was hit with what felt like a million volts of electricity. I remained on my feet but just barely. I turned to Edward whom I heard growl, and asked "Is that Jane?" He said yes and I said louder Directly to Jane "I am sorry I meant no offense, I did not mean to stare, I was just so taken by your beauty. Bella said you were beautiful , I just thought she meant like all the others, but I was not prepared for how perfect you are. I apologize for staring, please stop shocking me it really is tremendously painful, almost as bad as the change!"

Bella said "Oops! I pulled my shield back a moment ago to flex, and forgot to envelope you back into it." But Jane had stopped shocking me just then and walked over to Aro and held out her hand and he took her hand and quickly smiled down at her and said "Of Course dear one! You may go ask him your questions." Everyone looked puzzled but Jane was in front of me in a flash and she looked at me and said "You really thing I am Beautiful?!?" I looked at her, and thankfully I was a vampire now, because as a human I would have stammered something stupid like an idiot, but I said instead "Yes, I know our kind are blessed with uncommon beauty, but you are on a whole other level." She then asked "How is it you were able to resist my attack? Is that your power?" I said no, that I remained lucid during most of the change, which drew surprised murmurs from the assembled guard, and said I must have a high pain threshold in addition to my gift of telekinesis. She smiled at me and said we would speak later, she would show us to our quarters for our stay, while the masters deliberated on their decision.

She remained by my side when Aro Spoke "John, I understand you want to make a request of us?" He looked down at me from his place on the dais and had the look of a parent waiting for a child to ask a favor.

I began " The reason for us being here, is not just so Carlisle could introduce us, but at my request I was looking to get away from my old life, and to find a better purpose for this new one. As I believe that immortality will become unbearable if I do not have purpose to my existence." I continued, by relaying my story and explaining my power to the Volturi, and when I finished I then said "I would like to Join, or offer to serve in your guard Aro, Caius, and Marcus. If you can respect my dietary requests, as I respect yours?" I Paused to gauge their reaction and continued "I would also like to remain friends with the Cullens, as they pose no threat to you, and they are very dear to me. I do not mean to make demands, I respect your authority and the role you have chosen to give yourselves purpose, but one of the stories Carlisle told me as he was explaining the rules after I turned, was how the time spent with you was and how you were after him to reconsider his aversion to his natural food source."

"I do not have a moral objection to feeding on humans as perhaps the rest of the cullens do, so it will not be a point of contention or a problem for me as I see the natural world and consider us a part of it, everything has its foodsource, and there are other predators in nature that eat humans also, so us doing it just follows the natural order." "But I remember being human all too well and maybe it was the unnatural nature of my change, and the memory of the attack that makes me a little hesitant to do the same thing?" I glanced at Jane, who had not moved but had looked up at me attentively during my whole story and speech, then looked back at Aro as Marcus touched him, and Aro Smiled a broad smile and Laughed "Ha! I apologize, Marcus has just noticed something." Looking at Jane, and motioned her to him, where he reached out and took her hand as she held it up. " Of course little one, nothing would give us greater pleasure, we had thought you would be alone forever" Edward chuckled, and turned to me and said "She asked Aro if she could keep you" I smiled as Jane returned to my side smiling, and Alice was barely able to contain herself she was dancing in place and looked about fit to burst, saying it was perfect, and we HAD to talk.

Aro turned to Caius and Marcus who each nodded in turn. Aro said "We would love to have you join us you and your powerful gift would be a welcome addition to the guard, you will report to Felix tomorrow morning at 8 for instruction on our structure and your responsibilities" continuing "We will respect your choice to feed on livestock, but I cannot promise that you will not be teased from time to time from the members of the guard" I replied " I would expect that, it must seem silly to all of you that I have an aversion to the blood that literally calls to us all myself included, but it is my wish to not kill humans to feed, at least for the time being. I cannot say that I will feel the same way in 100 years, but for now appreciate your consideration of my desires."

Silently the guard and the Volturi turned and exited the great hall. Carlisle, Esme, Bella, Edward, Emmett, Alice, Jasper, and Rosalie all quickly embraced me and wished me well in my new life. I thanked them for all of the trouble they have gone through on by account and Carlisle gave me instructions for contacting them if I ever needed anything or wanted to visit. Alice turned to me and handed me a business card. I looked at it and it read "Supernatural Wedding Planners, Alice and Esme Cullen Proprietors, along with what I recognized as Alice's Cell number. She smiled up at me and said "you will understand in a few minutes, please please please call me?!?"

Jane instructed us to follow her. We were led to and elevator and up a few floors to a hallway out of the most opulent hotel I have ever seen where we were shown our rooms where our bags had already been placed.

The rest of my Family went into their rooms leaving me alone with Jane. I looked at her smiling face, and realized I had not seen her smile the whole time I was here until now. She said "I believe you said something about me being more beautiful than anyone you had ever seen?"

I laughed briefly and said "I didn't say that exactly... but hearing you say that I suppose that is what I meant." "I was turned by Bella, and in a house with Esme, Rosalie, and Alice too, so Beautiful vampire women was something I was used to, I thought until I saw you!" "I cannot explain it exactly but there is something about the sight of your face that just freezes me." It is hard to explain but I feel like I did when my heart beat and something excited me and my heart would race, but that is a pale reflection of how much more powerful the feeling is, I am sorry, I cannot explain it better than that".

She Smiled up at me and explained "I felt the same thing when I saw you looking at me, I am so used to fighting and rage, that I thought it was some type of attack, that is why I turned my power on you, and was prepared to warn Aro, when you spoke, and apologized!" "Imagine my surprise, I attack you, you don't fall to the ground screaming like everyone else I use my power on, and YOU apologize to me for MY attacking you!"

I remembered what Edward said "So what is this about you keeping me?" She looked down then glanced up sheepishly "I asked Aro that even if they refused your unusual request to join the guard if you could stay with me anyway, because I was interested in you." I guess I looked confused, because she said "I mean INTERESTED, INTERESTED!" The light dawned as I realized she was attracted to me like I was her I asked "So, I can't ask you out for a cup of coffee, but would you like to take a walk?" She said "I thought you would never ask!" As she led me out of the hall into the night I asked her "What did Aro mean by WE THOUGHT YOU WOULD BE ALONE FOREVER?"

Well, she replied "I was turned a long time ago with my twin brother and have outright rejected every attempt at some pathetic attempt to win me, because it all came down to nobody being strong enough for me, everyone was vulnerable to my gift, and their weakness disgusted me, so I refused all attempts at romance, until you stand there grimacing on your feet, apologizing for offending me, all the while being polite, and looking at me with those beautiful golden eyes." She paused "I imprinted right then and there." I looked at her stunned and said "Imprinted? Like the shape shifters?" She said, "Aro told us all about that, but no, Their imprinting is weaker than ours." "Our imprinting changes our whole soul, it is powerful beyond their ability to feel it."

She paused as if to gather her thoughts "Just as our senses are so much more powerful than when we were human, so are our emotions" "That is why it is unforgivable to kill another's mate. There is no recourse for dealing with that pain other than to outright destroy whatever killed them." But let's change the subject, back to how beautiful I am?" I laughed, and said she was going to get sick of my telling her how beautiful she was, but I could not deny it. I was totally taken with her beauty, but I was never a superficial person and am not superficial now either. So I said "I do not have anything I can point to to explain why I feel the way I do, but there is more to my attraction to you isn't there?" She cocked her head questioningly "I mean, Sure you are the most beautiful thing on the planet, but what I feel is not just lust for your beauty, I feel something else much stronger." She said yes, the imprinting meant there was something deeply connecting us, for her the first thing that struck her, was my quiet strength. My power impressed her but the ability to withstand her attack was incredible, she has longed for a strong mate for hundreds of years, and she detested the weakness that made vampires fear her.

Even Aro was a little afraid of her. After he asked her to show him firsthand what her attack felt like he was different toward her. He would dote on her much more as if she was a favorite child, but she saw it as his fear of provoking her.

So for her to encounter me, it was like a light shone down from heaven and light only me blinding her to everyone else around me. I smiled and said it was like that for me too. When I saw her, I lost my already weak newborn focus and found myself unable to look away from her face. She said "We will have a very long time together to discover everything that makes us perfect for each other, which is what imprinting means."

But other needs were beginning to make themselves known. The thirst was beginning to claw its way from my throat. I asked "I really need to feed, what is the protocol?" "Is there somewhere safe for me to hunt around here?" She replied "We will take another tunnel into the countryside. There are some woods about 2 miles from here with plenty of wildlife, Can I come with you and try it too?" She paused "I have never drank anything but human blood. Felix tried it to win a bet with Demetri, that he could feed on pigs blood for a month and nothing else after our last trip to Forks." I said, "really? You aren't just doing this for me right?" She said "No, I am curious, I have heard it will satisfy most of the thirst, and I am now a little jealous of your eyes, your golden eyes are so much prettier than mine!" I looked at her, took her chin in my hand and said, "I do not think there is anything prettier than your eyes, but I think they would be just as pretty gold as they are red and black!" But you do know it takes a while for them to change right? I guess I was an exception to the rule, I got my color change really soon after only a week, but Bella it took a couple of months, and some vampires it can take a year or more."

She said she knew, but as long as she has lived, she could take on a long term experiment. She smiled and said "let's go!" I followed her as she ran down the hall and jumped through an open window. I did not realize we were so far up, we were like on the 20th floor! I was falling, and would have crapped myself if I could but quickly regained my composure and balance as I realized I could land this no problem, without even a scratch.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17 Flying and Hunting

Jane landed a second before me and glanced over her perfect shoulder as she ran ahead, as I landed like an Olympic gymnast sticking a dismount. It was wild, I wondered as I followed her into a tunnel just how far I could fall without being injured. I then realized I did not have to fall, I could have caught myself with my powers by pushing off the ground! Since we were in the tunnel and out of human sight, I grabbed Jane with my power and brought her to my arms, and kissed her, I did not feel any shock, so I figured it was safe and kissed her again, this time much more passionately and flew us down the tunnel. She noticed my feet gliding above the ground and gasped "You can FLY!" I said "Well, actually I am pushing the ground down, and behind me, so that is propelling me forward." She said, "that is amazing!" "Too bad you can't do that in the open air, the Italian Air force catching you on radar or someone seeing a flying person, would definitely break the rule!" "We are going to have to travel somewhere remote where there is no satellite coverage and try that, I have an ultralight glider, I love flying, but to fly in your arms?, you just don't know!"

We came to the end of the tunnel and a staircase which emerged in a farmhouse in the countryside. We were in the middle of some very large woods. Jane explained "These woods are surrounded by some natural barriers and a very large wall where those aren't. Aro built this game preserve when Carlisle was here. At first they would bring animals to him like Heidi does humans for the rest of us. But the carcases were a problem so he had the tunnel dug, and this place stocked with large predators, and assorted prey animals like deer, and sheep to keep the predators fed. He has maintained it all this time I think out of sentimental hope that Carlisle would come for a visit." I finished "Which he has!" "So glad he did too!" "Now watch ME hunt!" With that I reached out smelling a large, cat.. it was not a mountain lion, but it smelled similar. I didn't get to taste the one I caught that first hunting trip with the rest of my family, I gave it away. Something that has just occurred to me, is I keep thinking about the rest of my family when I think of the Cullens, not the rest as in addition to my human family, but the rest of as in after the family I have with me my m a t e Jane..... I took a second to consider that. I was going to have to ask her now, I could not wait. "Jane, my sweetest gift?" she looked at me funny and said "Yes?" I laughed, and said "I called you my sweetest gift, because there is nothing else life has ever given me that was ever sweeter!" She gazed lovingly at me, and so I said what I had been waiting for without even knowing I was waiting for it "Jane, will you marry me?"

She laughed, it was like a tinkling of a thousand little bells, she smiled, and said "I thought you understood that! You have no choice! When I said we imprinted, I meant it was over for us both! We are mates now, that is settled!" She paused and finished "We will have a ceremony to announce to the world our pairing, as soon as we can figure out who can arrange it for us, we have not had a wedding here in over 2 centuries."

I laughed and fished out Alice's business card and handed it to her with a chuckle. She said "That will be perfect!" She looked at me conspiritorialy putting the back of her hand up to the side of her mouth and whispered "Aro was looking for an excuse to get the Cullen's to stay for a while, he really does want to repair the friendship he had with Carlise. He realized when Carlisle did not hesitate to bring you to join us that Carlisle was truly not trying to build a more powerful coven, to try to rival Aro, but was just living his life, and had no ambitions beyond surviving and living without killing humans" Plus, I think he wants to ask your brother Edward and sister Alice to join the guard as members at large. For Alice to keep an eye out, and for Edward to help from time to time but in secret from the rest of the vampire world.

Just then I felt something approaching from the edge of the clearing and Alice, Jasper, Edward, Bella and Felix walked out led by Alice who as usual was dancing and smiling. Jane reached out with both hands for Alice, looked her in the eyes and asked "Alice, I know it is short notice, but will you please put together John and my wedding?" I felt like I was about to watch the launch of a rocket, I fully expected to see Alice launch into orbit fueled by her excitement. "OF COURSE! OHICANSEEITALREADYITISGOINGTOBEPERFECT!" Jane looked at me, I said "Then it is decided, we are going to show up whenever Alice says and have a perfect wedding!"

Jane arched her eyebrow at Felix "You going to feed here TOO Felix?" Felix, said "The pig blood was awful, I was curious about trying something else....."

I said, "I was about to show Jane how I hunt, when I got distracted by my own realization of me already considering her to be my family along with the Cullens, watch THIS!" With that I reached out, and felt around for what I had sensed before and there were now several of them whatever they were, one for each of us so I grabbed them and pulled them through the woods from about 2 miles away and they were instantly suspended in front of us it was a pride of African lions! A male and 6 females. Before anyone could speak I said the big one was mine, and launched myself at him releasing the others holding mine and draining him quickly. Everyone else had to move fast to grab theirs, Felix having to run the farthest to get his, The others were not surprised as they knew what to expect, and I held the largest female closer to Jane, so she could quickly grab it.

After we were all done feeding, Felix turned to me and said "That was amazing! Aro will be so pleased you have joined us, he worries about losing one of us in battle but with you in the group, we will have noone who can stand against us. We will even be able to hear others out a little more now. Sometimes we attack with the odds aren't good when we could have probably gotten away with a warning but because we were not in the position of complete dominance we were forced to attack. Even with Alex we sometimes are close to evenly matched like the last visit to forks. With that power you will make us all much safer, and better able to enforce the law."

To Felix Jane said "Let's hope so, some we have destroyed I have felt bad about afterwards like the little newborn in forks who was struggling not to attack Bella. I think she could have been a case for a warning." "We will have to speak to the master about it during the next forum"

Jane then turned to Bella "I owe you an apology Bella." "I behaved badly toward you, you gave me a reason to continue to live, I never dreamed I would ever imprint!" "here you are telling John that I am beautiful, and I all I can think of is how I wished I could find a way around your power because it irked me that you were immune" "Will you forgive me?"

Bella looked stunned "I Guess, I don't have anything against you." and she reached out a hand to Jane who pushed it away and hugged Bella. Bella grabbed Jane by the shoulders gently and held her at arms length and said "Did you say imprint?!?" Jane then told everyone there what she had told me as If she assumed they knew It already while Felix nodded.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18 Well, A-DUH!

**Authors note: Why S.M. Didn't put this in the books to explain E&B I do not know, because they were so obviously..... **

Edward and Alice said at the same time "That would explain a lot"

Jane said "You didn't know vampires imprinted?" and Felix said"You thought you were just really really in love?" Edward said, "I suppose you know some things being in the center of Aro's little quest for knowledge that we normal vampire citizens don't learn about...."

"Well, Yes" Jane said in response. "Vampires do imprint." That is why Marcus was so impressed by yours and Edward's bond Bella." "It is in fact why you were allowed to leave, because Aro was curious about a human and vampire imprinting on each other even though the human was imprinting as a vampire" Bella looked thoughtful and spoke to to all of us but looking at Edward "That explains why I was so overwhelmed by my feelings as a human, I felt sometimes like I was going to just burst" "Even as a vampire I am so filled with how I feel about you, I can hardly bear to think about anything but you". We all empathized, except Felix who was still a confirmed bachelor, and enjoying his freedom, not knowing what we all did, that painful longing that was both unbearable and overwhelming and totally blissful.

"Perhaps" said Felix "You can all stay while Alice puts together the wedding and fill any more holes in your knowledge of vampire nature. We have an extensive library about what we have learned and it is not secret, you are welcome to read any of it"

The sun was beginning to rise over the eastern foothills and I turned to Felix, "It is almost 8 I was ordered to report to you I figured on having Jane show me the way but I can follow you to wherever we need to report."

Felix replied "Well, we will all go together, Edward, Alice, Bella, and Jasper you may join us also, but you may not speak if you do. We begin each day with Forum. It is a time we all gather and speak freely about any problems or questions for Aro, Marcus, and Caius. For you John, you will be introduced, there is no ritual you are just given a cloak, and assigned any extra duties. Our main duty is to obey Aro, Marcus, and Caius and enforce the law per their instructions. We are given little lattitude there, but John's presence may change that we will suggest it in forum. Although I do not expect an answer till the next forum. Aro Marcus and Caius are to be refered to as Master by you now since you have joined and been accepted into the guard, like when you were a marine and you called the officers sir" I asked "What will my extra duties be do you think?" Well, you were given to me to oversee, and since you are a newborn, we will work on your control around humans and raise your tolerance for resisting the thirst before we have you patrolling the city to enforce the law" "So you will have a lot of free time initially, which I am going to need some help finding some purpose for, Jane, do you suppose you can help keep John occupied for me? I know it is a lot to ask..." Before he could finish teasing her she shot him a little shock and he jumped smiling back at her.

So we headed back to the farmhouse and the castle through the tunnel.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19 A Funny thing happened on the way to the forum

**AN: OK Nothing funny happened, I just couldn't resist the chapter title**

We arrived downstairs to follow several vampires into the main hall. Everyone stood in a circle including the Masters. I was surprised at the size of the guard.

When my new family told me of the Volturi, there were about 30 of them including their support personnel. Here in the hall were close to 50 vampires not counting my family. There was a closed circuit camera which I was told later was for the human staff to observe so they would get their orders if any when the rest of the guard got theirs, so there would be no delay in the will of the Volturi being carried out and to save the tedium of anyone having to repeat themselves.

Caius spoke first which I will admit surprised me "today we are joined by our newest member John. John is brought to us by the Cullen coven from the north America region."

"Felix is charged with indoctrination and working with him to develop his power. He will be assisted in this task by Jane."

Marcus took Aro's hand for the briefest moments and Aro smiled broadly "It appears we also have something to celebrate, Jane dear would you please address the guard with your news?"

Jane who was still holding my hand spoke with a commanding voice, as if she was giving orders. I had not heard her use that tone before and I was taken by how much I still had to learn about her. She was obviously a senior member of the guard I could tell by her demeanor. "I claim John as my mate, and he claims me. We have imprinted, sorry ladies but he is MINE!" She said it with such finality that I could barely suppress a chuckle. Aro caught that as did Jane who looked at me questioningly but it was Aro who spoke "John, would you care to explain what has amused you?"

I inhaled deeply, momentarily distracted by the smells of the chamber, I was going to have to get back in the habit of breathing so I would not have to process all of this at once again, then I spoke glancing lovingly at Jane, then up at Aro "When Jane spoke, I momentarily thought that she spoke like I did not have a say in the matter of our being mates, but what caused my amusement was that I realized I truly did not, I was hopelessly bonded to her."

This realization hit me that in spite of the suddenness of our bonding I could not dispute how very right it felt to me.

Marcus spoke looking bored, and distracted but I knew from what Alice and Edward had said of him that although he rarely spoke when he did I had better pay attention. "Rarely have I seen a bond as strong as yours and Jane's. It is a rare gift, you should treasure it and revel inn it for as long as you both exist together"

I knew he had lost a mate, so I was sobered by the thought of losing Jane. I felt complete before I found her, but knew now that I was deluding myself. I was only complete now that I had her.

I was focused on what Marcus had said when Alice got one of her famous thousand mile stares when she pointed to the far wall, and shouted "Move from that wall we are going to be attacked!!!"


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20 The Attack? What do I DO?

Even though I was now able to deal with vampire speed, I no longer saw it as a blur but it seemed normal, I was still impressed by how fast the guard moved from that wall and turned forming a protective ring around Aro Marcus, and Caius. The guard was crouched around in a circle, and they had moved to incorporate myself and Jane in the circle, so we did not have to move.

The Cullens were turned to face the wall as well but separate from us. Alice flew to Aro's side to show him her vision. Aro took her offered hand and looked very grim.

Before any command could be given the wall disintegrated into pieces as a large group of vampires came through it. I could see beyond them into what looked like a hand dug tunnel connecting the tunnel we came through into this chamber and there were about 100 vampires coming through with such anger on their faces.

As the first few vampires came through I found myself completely blinded, I was also unable to hear. I could no longer feel Jane's hand in mine, but my gift was still working. I could feel the entire room with my 6th sense, and I wondered if this was a drill, or a test, did Alex use his power on us to make this more difficult?

Or was this battle one we were going to lose so he was sparing as many of us as he could the pain of final death?

I did not know if I was supposed to act, since I had not drilled with the guard I did not know what I was supposed to do. If I acted without instruction would I anger the Volturi, or interfere with existing battle strategy? I felt the guard and the new attackers and my decision was made for me when 5 of the invaders came directly toward my Jane as we were closest to the breach. Concentrating as hard as I ever have with my power I tried to stop the attackers movement, and to my relief they froze in place. It was then that I felt the guard begin to move forward.

With the amount of concentration required to hold the attackers at bay I was sure I would lose track of who was who if the guard mingled with the attackers, so I held everyone in place but not before I felt Edward motion to me.

He was gesturing frantically at one of the invaders who was holding back and standing very tense. It dawned on me that Edward reading their minds had identified who among the attackers was rendering us blind, and hoped someone could see him and know what he was doing. He was also shouting but I could not hear him, and although I could feel him mouth and lips move I could not "read" his lips to know what he was saying. I did not have that fine of control of my gift.

After several seconds of deliberation, I decided to act. If I was wrong would I be expelled from the guard? Would I be making an eternal enemy?

I increased my control over the vampire Edward had indicated, and picked him up off the ground. It was then that I felt a brief flicker I could see dimly and hear a muffled cacophony, of all the guard shouting at once. I knew instantly that I had the one responsible for our blindness.

But as soon as his control flickered it was back as strong as ever. I hoped I was not making a mistake, but I knew I had to act soon or I would lose my grip on everyone. I was told about how our kind were destroyed but that even ripped apart we would pull ourselves back together. So if I was wrong he could just re-assemble himself.

It was harder than I thought it would be but somehow pardon the pun, I managed to pull it off. I tore his arms and legs from his torso then his head from his neck. Finally his concentration was broken and our sight all returned. It was a grizzly sight in front of me the parts I was holding suspended were all still moving as if they were alive, but instead of the rage in the faces of the rest of the attackers I saw pain.

I then felt Jane next to me tensing over and over again and it was matching the contortions of pain on the vampire before us. I knew she was throwing everything she had into attacking him and hurting him.

Aro asked "John is that you holding us in place? Release us!" I replied "I am struggling to keep control, and had to hold everyone or lose everyone master" "I will release Jane, then release you Marcus, and Caius, but I have to do it slowly. I hope it was alright that I acted without being told, I apologize if this was a mistake on my part, I could not hear or see so I acted as I felt I had no choice."

Caius replied "You are new and have not been trained with us so you could not be expected to know, but there is one rule above all others within the guard. Second only to victory in battle. If there is a threat to the guard it will be eliminated without hesitation and without waiting for a command to act" He paused "We select or accept members not only because of their powers but because we feel they will be able to make these judgments on their own. Your power was attractive to us, but if you were an idiot we would not have welcomed you into our ranks. You did well"

I had now released Aro, Marcus, and Caius after my Jane who was still setting the vampire in front of us on fire with her shocking power. Aro strode over to us and touched my arm. "AHHHHH! I see, John, keep the vampire in front of us in pieces, and Jane continue to keep him occupied"

He then looked around and after nodding at Carlisle and seeing a brief look of shock on Edwards face looked at Alice. "Dear one, your warning saved us today. John's power stopped them, but he would not have had time to react if he had not been warned. When you shouted your warning, I am sorry to admit that I thought it might have been an attack from your coven/family. After millennial of warfare it is hard to trust. I now know you are exactly as you say you are and are friends. The offer still stands for you to join us, which I know you will decline, but we are in your debt now, and this debt will not go unrecognized."

He then in a more commanding tone said "John, let us see what is behind this attack. Except for this one in front of us begin bringing them forward and move them over toward the fire pit." Caius and Marcus were now at a large pit in the center of the room. I was clean but there were scorch marks on the stone surrounding it. When I first came into this room 2 days ago, I thought it was a fireplace, used for cooking or heating in medieval times when this castle was built, but now realized this is where the condemned were sentenced.

Caius produced a silver torch from his robes, and he and Marcus were efficiently dismembering the bodies as I brought them over there. The fire was now self sustaining and although I was immune to the cold, I still felt a chill at the horror of what I was witness and participant of.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21 Aftermath and Destruction (gets gory)

It was then that Jane Squeezed my hand I looked at her and saw the relief in her eyes that we were going to survive this attack and have the chance to remain together. I returned her grim smile, as she was concentrating as hard as I was when I felt something snap within me. I became so full of rage with the realization that in this attack Jane had been one of their first targets, because she was one of the offensive weapons of the guard they sought to neutralize her.

I decided the destruction was moving too slow now. How dare anyone target the object of my whole existence. My Jane?!? I began disassembling the vampires before they came to Marcus and Caius and pushing them into the pit myself. Marcus stepped back with a blank look on his face but Caius nodded and smiled at me and said "Good, good, destroy them they are all condemned to death for this outrage!"

The slaughter went on for an hour, I had to pause to allow the fire to die down a couple of times when the parts were building up too tall and threatened to topple. I finally had enough control to release the rest of the guard who remained back from the slaughter, only the Cullen's came join me at my side. Edward remarked that they did not want to get caught in whatever you were using to suck the attackers into the fire. Jane, Alice, and Bella shared a chuckle at that. Alec stepped up and used his power to numb the attackers as I destroyed them at Aro's suggestion.

Finally there were 2 vampires who were at the rear of the attacking formation who I had brought out of the hole when Aro commanded "Hold John, what have we here?" "Stephan and Vladimir?" He strode toward them followed by his personal guard "I had thought we had taught you a lesson already?" "Since you persist in attacking us you really leave us with little choice but to destroy you. What made you think you could successfully attack us?"

The one called Stephan spoke for them "When you were routed by the Cullen's, we then knew what we had to do. We searched for gifted humans and turned them one by one until we found the one in front of you in pieces. Daniel has an ability like your Alec, but his gift is physical, so he would not be stopped by a shield like Isabella, so we built our army and decided to attack once we had numbers on our side. We would have destroyed you too, we do not see how we could have lost?"

Aro shook his head "Your attack would have succeeded had we not had the Cullen Family here. You see, like us they do not share your irrational desire to rule the human world. We exist living as we do only because of our masquerade. If we had allowed you to continue as you were it would have only been a matter of time before the humans developed weapons to destroy you. You think the destruction we threw at you was bad, how do you suppose you would have fared if the humans had developed nuclear weapons and fired a missile at your castle? They would not have left you alive as we did. You would have been destroyed in the conflagration."

Caius signaled me to proceed and I added the Romanians parts to the pire. Then Aro stepped up to the vampire in front of me and signaled Jane to stop and said "John, return his head to his body"

Not knowing what to expect I put his head back onto his neck and was amazed when it pulled itself back together and mended as if it was never apart. Aro addressed the vampire "Daniel, you are a gifted vampire, and although we already have Alec your gift makes you joining us interesting. Do you wish to join us, or are you determined to suffer the same fate as your former masters?"

Daniel spoke, grimacing through the pain. "I do not want to be destroyed but I was indoctrinated by Stephan and Vladimir that you were evil and held our kind back from our rightful places of dominance" Aro placed his hand on his shoulder reading his thoughts "Ahhh, I see. Well some of what they said is truth, from a certain perspective. We did unseat them from their positions, but they never claimed to rule the vampire nation. They thought themselves rulers of the world. As the world was changing around them however they did not. It was inevitable that humans would attack them or as word spread of their existence they would have been avoided and humans being fully aware of our existence would take steps to limit our access to banking, and travel and identification and important documents. As it is now we have to employ criminal means to obtain documents, creating new identities for ourselves to be able to acquire wealth, own property, and to travel commercially."

Daniel made a stern face, and Aro nodded and removed his hand "Daniel has made his decision, he will not accept us and our rules, he must be destroyed....."

**AN: Plenty of people appear to be reading this from the story traffic, can I get some feedback(reviews)? Should I continue? Should I just delete this story off fanfiction because it is crap?!?**


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22 A reprieve

Carlisle stepped forward "Aro, might I be able to speak to Daniel?"

**AN: WARNING EXTENSIVE AUTHORS NOTE SORRY! For those of you who urged me to continue, thanks this is for you, and yes, what I wrote originally here was WAAAAAY OOC for Carlisle, just being silly for a minute, I am back to normal...... (OK so normal for me) So I normally wait till the weekend to update but I got off early because the power went out. I was alone in the warehouse when it did, and as I was plunged into near total darkness, I thought "Vampire Attack" You know half joking half startled by the dark for a second, it is disconcerting being suddenly blinded. But I was not afraid of a vampire attack, I was hoping it was Alice come to turn me and love me forever! (Only those of us addicted to twilight will understand) now on to the story, and S.M. Owns it all, I do not say that every chapter, am I supposed to? But if it helps she can even have the character I made up to live vicariously thorough!**

Aro stepped back beaming "Of course friend Carlisle!"

Carlisle looked at Daniel for a long second before speaking "What you suppose of our existence and the nature of the Volturi is based on mis truths and outright lies. You are being offered a rare second chance, and this is only because of your gift. If I had committed the same offense I would not be so lucky, as your brothers fate should have demonstrated. Consider taking the time to learn if your beliefs are true, and worth dying for before choosing oblivion."

Daniel pondered this for a moment, and spoke softly "I am feeling so overwhelmed I do not know if my holding to what I thought was my purpose of coming here to destroy is because I believe it to be the right thing to do, or if it is because I am afraid to see how deep the rabbit hole goes....."

Caius spoke from his place next to the pit where the fire was almost out "Enough we should be finished with this! Bring him to the fire!"

Aro stepped in front of me and put his hand up "Hold! I will know the mind of this young one one more time before we decide his fate!" He placed his hand on Daniel "Very well then, you will be spared. On the condition however that you will remain with us for the time being. You will be under the supervision of Alec and Demetri."

Daniel nodded his consent, and with a nod from Aro I released my hold on him and allowed his arms and legs to fully reattach. As the pain of being torn apart faded I stepped closer and offered my hand and an apology "Sorry about that, I hope we never have to go through that again."

I expected him to turn and walk away or to slight me in some way but was surprised when he took my hand and looked me in the eye and accepted my apology "That was very painful, but the change recently was worse, I know you were just protecting your allies."

The way he said Allies gave me pause, I felt I had to explain. "Well, I was not so long ago human, I have a son who shares your name. I actually have 3 sons, Douglas, Daniel, and Kevin. Whom even through faint human memories I still remember loving with all my heart and still do, but I had to leave them when I was changed" and with a knowing glance at Bella "but I gained something else besides immortality, I gained a family and friends." Gesturing to the Cullens and the Volturi respectively "The Cullens adopted me and the Volturi have granted my request to join them, and this angel next to me Jane is my new mate. The Volturi are not what even I expected when told stories of their ruthlessness. They are not so determined because they seek only power I think. They are serious about what we do because surviving is a very serious problem for our kind. We are very durable as Bella puts it, but not indestructible. So their dogged determination has kept the masquerade for centuries when it would otherwise have been lost and at a time in human history where that could make our lives difficult. So I view those here as more than allies of convenience, but as friends and families. It is because of that bond that I acted, I hesitated because I thought this was a test and I was not sure if I was supposed to act or wait for some signal. But when some of your force started toward my Jane, I could not risk her for anything even if it meant I would be punished for acting later."

Daniel seemed to go limp standing there for a moment "All I have known since coming out of the pain of burning from the change is the violence of this life, it will be hard but I look forward to building such relationships, and I also hope you never have to rip me apart by the way....."

Everyone laughed, and Alice danced forward in her happy little jumpy skippy way that always made us all smile "Hi! I'm Alice, and I am John's sister, that is MY mate Jasper, he knows more about what you faced than anyone here, he was in your shoes a century ago, so while we stay on here to set up John and Jane's wedding, Jasper will be here to talk if you need it."

With that Caius called us from the dais, "return to order guard" Everyone returned to where they were just prior to the attack and Aro began "Very well we are almost finished but one, rather two items need to be addressed." Felix and Demetri walked up from behind us and spoke in unison in solemn ceremony "Here is your cloak marking you as a member of the guard. They are a common fashion here in Volterra and the surrounding villages. They not only mark you as a member of the guard but disguise your true nature from humans during periods of sunlight" Demetri placed Daniel's cloak on him while Felix handed mine to my love "Would you like to do the honors?" Jane smiled at him and took the cloak silently reaching to put it on my shoulders, and then kissed me passionately. I smiled and looked from Daniel to Demetri back and forth expectantly and the solemn occasion was broken by laughter. "What, where is Daniel's kiss Demetri?"

With that Caius dismissed us after confirming Aro and Marcus had nothing else.

**AN: OK, I can stop here, I think I also have some thoughts for the wedding and the further adventures of Jane and John and the guard, and a doozy of and Idea for a storyline about the Volturi coming out to the governments of the world and a pact to continue to protect the secrecy of the existence of vampires from the general public. But I am going to start writing the alternate ending from chapter 13 where John stays with the cullens. I will only continue this time line if I get sufficient response asking for it, but I have had heard interest in the alternate time line so I am going to start that too. That will be under another story, so it is not confusing to anyone hopefully, so if you have story alerted this story and enough of you ask me to continue they will be posted right after these chapters to make it easy for you to keep it straight. OK? Please review, I do! Oh, and I read and review you if you review me too? **

**I just wrote a funny start to the next chapter with Jane and Demetri, review and request me to continue if you want to see it, otherwise I will just write to amuse myself if nobody is interested.  
**


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23 The Wedding and Training

My new life was passing by so fast now, but at the same time it was passing slowly, as I was waiting for the day when Jane and I would take our vows and become Vampire and Vampirette..... Jane hated it when I called her a Vampirette. But she wasn't fooling me I could tell it was an act, she loved my attention as much as I craved hers, and being near her was a constant joy.

After a few days of the "New Jane" she was always in a good mood now, she was teased because she was not shocking the guard for every little snub, one day Demetri remarked how it was nice that she was finally housebroken and It took Aro, calling her off almost an hour later from her attack on Demetri to get her to release him from the agony of her most powerful use of her power. After that nobody ever questioned her fierceness again. Or if they did, they did not do it in front of either of us.....

I had completed my training it was all pretty simple, just learning to take the subtle clues, the code if you will for what the lifted finger, Aro stepping off with his left foot instead of right, taking a breath after speaking all of the things that were signals to the guard. And what we would need to do in response. Because of my power, I even had a special signal. If Aro, Caius, or Marcus froze completely still after bending their pinky finger it meant to freeze the person to whom they were speaking. Normally it would be Alec who did the immobilizing, but if anyone moved under his attack, I was to immobilize them.

**AN:OK short chapter, but this came to me. I got some requests to continue this story. I posted 4 chapters of the other ending already, I have lots to write of this one too though. I have decided to continue, you will read the wedding, and at least one mission Jane, and John undertake. This is coming to me pretty easily, so no worries, but I will consider requests if there is something you would like to see Jane and John do. Oh, and Isle Esme is going to be the Cullen's honey moon gift to us (on loan not permanent gift) Wait till you read what is going to happen there! (I am going to keep it rated T, so not going to make it smutty), but I have some ideas that are cracking me up........**


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24 Our First Fight!

"You are being unreasonable!" She said. I knew why she was upset, but why couldn't she see MY side of this? "Jane, I am not being unreasonable

I just am asking why we can't tone it down a little." She looked at me like I was an idiot for having to have this explained "I have been a member of the guard for a very long time, I am very well known in our world, and THIS IS MY WEDDING!" I knew the wedding was really the brides day, and knew I was just off my rocker if I thought I was going to get a vote in this. After all not only was Jane looking forward to a royal wedding to put Charles and Diana's wedding to shame, but it seemed the masters were also almost demanding it. Not to mention my traitor of a sister Alice! She was putting this wedding together, and I could not imagine the cost of this. The flowers required several growers to build new greenhouses just to prepare to grow enough red and pink roses. The cost of the flowers alone could end world hunger probably.

But what bothered me the most was the loss of life. Now I have really come to terms with our existence and knew they would be feeding somewhere, but they had begun housing homeless people gathered from far and wide for our guests, like they were cattle.

Finally my desire to make peace won out, I was not going to win this fight, and no matter what the cost, I knew I would give anything to see this little monster walk up the aisle to me to pledge herself to me forever.

"Oh, alright, I am sorry. This is all just a little overwhelming for me. You have had a lot more time to adapt to this life, I guess I am just anxious. From the first moment I saw you I have thought of how much I want you in my life."

"AAAAAWWWWWW! that is so sweet!" Alice cooed as she hopped into the room. Jane stepped forward and embraced me "I am glad you are finally seeing reason." I couldn't let that one go "Well, I have not changed my mind about this all, but I will not let anything get in the way of this wedding. After all the main thing is YOUR happiness. I can live with the rest, after all what wedding ever happened where the groom had any real say about anything?" Jane smiled her evil little grin "Of course, that is what I meant by seeing reason!"

Now with the wedding only one week away we were all on alert as our guests would begin arriving tomorrow. I was looking forward to that part.

I was going to meet most of the vampires on the planet, and was very curious to meet some of them. Mainly the ones who were friends with my adopted family. Over the last few months my powers have grown, well not actually grown, but I have learned to control them better, and understand them.

The biggest surprise was that I can not only control matter but energy too. I can bend light rays, and direct them around objects. Not quite like Zafira's ability to create and illusion, but I can make things invisible by bending light around them. It isn't easy, it takes all of my concentration, I can move a solid object easily, I just grab part of it and the rest follows, I do not have to grab every single atom like I have to with light.

There was one vampire coming who's gift was his vision. He could see well beyond our spectrum of vision, and that is saying a lot, we can see well into the infrared wavelength and see colors human eyes cannot. But this vampire Kevin was able to see through walls, and at such a distance. It was said he could see individual flecks of moon dust on the moon! So needless to say I was hoping to get the chance to talk to him and see if I was doing as well as I thought with bending light since his vision was a lot sharper than any of ours.

I was able to fool all of the guard, almost daily Felix has me make him invisible so he can play a prank. One day he , oops, here comes Bella.

"So, I guess we have something else in common?" I had no idea what she was talking about "Well when Edward and I were married, I wanted to elope to Vegas, but Alice got to me too." I laughed "Yea, she is a force of nature when in comes to parties isn't she? "Yes, she, is, but the reason I came up here is because of something she said to me before the wedding. She said that one day I would thank her, and you know what? I did. The wedding was very elaborate, but I was so caught up in the emotion of what I was going to do, that I couldn't understand how much it would mean to me later to have all of the pomp and flourish of that day to look back on. It was my most perfect day."

I took a minute to digest that. I guess I could see what she was getting at. After all I would only really notice one thing that day and that would be my beloved walking down the aisle, so worrying about the rest was a waste of emotion.

The week went quickly, and I was actually glad for how the wedding planning had gone. I had met many new friends and there were so many funny stories told about the experiences of the old ones. There were even a few very good anecdotes about my Jane. I understood a lot better now why she was so feared. She was a terror. I am really glad we are bonded by imprint as they call it. I would hate to imagine a divorce from Jane. I was divorced as a human, and that was tough, but she did not have the power to make me feel like I was burning alive! (thankfully) While I could withstand Jane's power, I learned that only Bella and I were. Almost everyone there had someone in their coven who at one point or another faced Jane who used her power all too freely.

I got many grateful congratulations for making her happy. It was the unspoken joke about how nice it was for Jane to have found her true soulmate and happiness. These wishes were not really for Jane but the Vampire nation at large.......

I was sitting in Aro's study just off of the great hall where we were holding the ceremony. My best man was my "Brother" Carlisle. I had actually grown close to him over the last several months. My Jane had chosen Bella as her Matron of honor and also had a Maid of honor, Alice. I had several groom's men All of the Cullens, Elizar Felix and Demetri, It was joked that at a normal wedding our bridal party would have outnumbered the guests. But this was apparently a big deal and everyone wanted some part in it.

My meditations were interrupted when Carlisle walked in. "Time for us to take our places." I rose and followed him into the hall where we lined up and the prelude began. I put my cloak on and stepped into the great hall marching to my date with destiny...... Oh, I know dramatic right? I arrived in front of the altar where Caius and Marcus were already standing. Aro would join them after he gave the bride away. The three of them were all officiating the service. I had seen it at dress rehearsal and it was a very moving ceremony.

Then the Bridesmaids began their march up the aisle. There dresses were stunning, there were ohhs and ahhs all throughout the great hall from our assembled guests. Then the moment I was waiting for the wedding march began..... There she is, now I had tunnel vision, I could see nothing but her. The noise of the crowd was gone, they were all taken by her beauty as well, that or Alec shut them up... She was looking into my eyes and I had never seen a more beautiful sight than her right now.

When Aro finally placed her hand in mine, he couldn't resist touching mine and smiled at Jane and said "He sees only you little one." She smiled at me and I spoke out of turn "I need see nothing else forever".

We faced Aro, Marcus, and Caius and Aro spoke. The rest of the service was a blur, I know I went through with it but only remember the sight of my Jane as I looked into her eyes, I repeated what I was supposed to and spoke my memorized lines when I was supposed to but have only a faint memory of doing it. We kissed and faced our assembled guests and a cheer arose from the crowd that would have deafened a human.

After all was said and done I did at least win one battle. At the reception there was blood served but there were not humans being directly fed upon. Jane finally gave me this concession when she decided she did not want anything to take away from my joy on this day.

After about an hour of socializing Carlisle and Esme came up to us trailed by Alice. "We have something for you and your beautiful bride. Alice suggested it." Of course the way he said suggested and the look he gave Alice I understood she insisted! Esme spoke "I have an Island off the coast of south america we are loaning you for your honeymoon. The instructions and travel plans are in this envelope." I took the envelope, and smiled "Alice told us we were going to have something special for our honeymoon, this is perfect."

Alice was dancing and beside herself happy as Esme and Carlisle walked away. She said "Don't worry, she will forgive you. She has been looking for an excuse to redecorate." I was puzzled and was about to ask her what the hell she meant when Jane cut me off. "We had better get going then. " Alice said "The limo is waiting you are all packed. See you two in a month!"

With that we said goodbye to our guests and got into the limo and headed to the airfield.

**That was a long chapter huh? I edited myself quite a bit. I am sure you all imagined a more beautiful wedding than I could have written. Review?**


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25 The honeymoon

As we boarded the private plane, I could not help but wonder how something so amazing could have happened to me. Everything just sort of seemed to fall into place. I was awed by the feeling of belonging. I was never much of a dreamer as a human. I was a planner. Maybe it was winning the lottery that sparked the change in me. Or perhaps it was just part of the change?

I looked over at my angel. Who up until a relatively short time ago was not such an angel. I heard so many stories from our guests, about how the mention of her name was enough to drive vampires to shudder in horror. Her? OK, I will admit her attack hurt like the change, but I have not seen that side of her since meeting her. I guess her violent nature was her way of covering her loneliness. Whatever the reason, I am glad she has mellowed some. I don't know if I could love someone who's first instinct is to inflict pain.

She turned to me inquisitively, "Penny for your thoughts?"

I said "You will think I am an idiot.... But you asked. I was just wondering how I got so lucky, and how glad I am to see this side of you instead of the side our guests remember when your name is mentioned." She laughed, "Well, I feel lucky to have found you as well, but as for the other bit, if you get determined to see that side of me that inspires my reputation, just refuse me love and attention once!"

I smiled and recoiled in mock terror, "Never! PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!"

She smirked at my feigned fright, and I felt a shock on the tip of my nose. "Did you do that?" I asked with my eyes wide?" She smiled, and said "Yes just reminding you what I can do smarty pants!"

We spent the rest of the flight on the floor of the plane, trying very hard not to rip the plane to pieces.

As we neared the island the captain called out over the intercom "JUMP ZONE IN TEN MINUTES!" I said to Jane "I am just amazed we are going to do this without parachutes!" She said "I have done it both ways now you will be able to do the same." We were going to jump from the plane into the ocean close to the island and swim to it. The plan was this way the cleaning crew would not be alerted to our presence because of the missing launch so we would be uninterrupted for our entire honeymoon. All we had to do when we wished to return is decide we wanted to come home, Alice would see that we wanted to come home and send the boat for us.

Jane opened the hatch on the side of the plane, after depressurizing the cabin. She tossed the parachutes out the door with weights on them so they would deploy so the pilots saw the 2 canopies. But we were going to do the ultimate high dive! Jane and everyone else assured me this was not going to hurt a bit, but the rush of speed would stay with me forever.

She reached back and took my hand and yanked me out the plane with her.

Once we were clear of the plane and falling I reached for the ground with my power and caught us stopping our fall. I felt a shock on the end of my nose and dropped Jane 100 feet and she squealed in delight.

I then felt the buttons and zippers on her clothing and removed it all as well as my own. I brought myself to her and we fell the rest of the way joined at the hips and lips. I barely felt the water when we hit it at well over a hundred miles an hour I guessed. We broke apart and swam for shore. As I followed her from the water, I was speechless. Her beauty was undeniable. We didn't make it to the house overlooking the beach. She turned to ask me a question but I stopped her before she could speak with a passionate kiss, which I guess answered her question as we fell into the sand together..............

**AN:That's it. I may write a sequel but for now I am spent on this story. I have a few more I am starting that will go for a while. And will consider writing more of this one, if one of the Cullens contact me and change me. I resisted the urge to write a lemon, hope the last paragraphs were within the rated T guideline I gave this story.**

**Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed!**


End file.
